Unexpected Blessings
by XYukiXNagatoX
Summary: Yuki is experiencing some abdominal pain which continue to get worse. Until soon she realizes that she's having labor pains. She gives birth in her bedroom, but once the ambulance comes things are looking quite grim for Nagato.


Unexpected Blessings

Many things were still yet to be decided as Kyon moved into Yuki's house. For example, what were they going to do with their lives now that high school was over? Would they still keep in touch with Haruhi or with Mikuru and Itsuki? There was that, and the fact that Yuki and Kyon were lovers now and were ready to start their new lives together as a married couple. But, things have been a little anomalous for the past eight to nine months or so. It was something about Yuki. She seemed to get tired easily, like the energy had just been sucked right out of her. She would often times get nauseous, and the only thing that seemed to help it diminish was if she drank herbal tea.

Tomorrow would be the first club meeting in nearly a year, though things may be awkward since Kyon and Yuki are a married couple now. The others might be a little timid. Now, onto the actual story.

The moon shown brightly as the pair of them sat down at the table to eat a nice dinner. "I talked to Haruhi today." Kyon said, picking up his bowl of rice. "She's excited to see everyone like we did in High School."

Yuki nodded. "It's been ten months since we've last seen each other. She must be sad the SOS Brigade is over. I'm feeling slightly disappointed as well."

"It'll be okay. I'm sure Haruhi will want to do something like the Brigade again." Kyon reassured Nagato with a nervous grin. "Haruhi _never_ gives up."

Then there was a abrupt, sharp pain in Yuki's belly, throbbing for a few moments before subsiding into a dull ache. She cringed and squeezed her eyes closed, pressing her hands to her abdomen. "What's the matter?" Kyon asked, taking notice of Nagato's painful expression. "Do you feel sick again?"

Yuki shook her head. "It's just a little cramp. It'll be fine." She sat up straight again and continued nibbling on her rice. Kyon didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? It's not like you to show any sign of physical pain."

"I'm fine, Kyon. Really." She insisted, putting down the rice. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Without finishing your dinner? You've hardly touched it. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Nagato turned to walk to the bath. "I'm just going in to relax for a little bit. I'll be okay."

"Well if you're sure, I'm going to clear off the table and fill out a job application."

Yuki nodded and went into the bathroom to bathe. She filled the tub with hot, steaming water and stepped in, trying to ignore the intensifying pain. More cramps throbbed furiously, coming stronger and more frequent. She sank down, deciding to put the cramps down as her menstrual cycle, which has always been irregular. But then, intolerable pain shot through her body, making her shriek in agony. She began to panic, as the pain got worse by the second. Nagato wailed again and tried to get out of the tub to get Kyon, but started vomiting over the side of the bath.

"Kyon!!" She screamed as another burning sensation blasted through her. "KYON!!!"

The door was flung open, and Kyon's eyes widened when he saw blood in the water. "Yuki! What happened?!" He asked as he ran to the side of the tub and knelt down beside it.

"Call for an ambulance! AHHH!!!" She struggled to lean out of the bath with great pain and was violently sick again. "Okay. Just let me get you out of the bath first." Kyon lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in a soft towel, then took her to the bedroom. As soon as that was done, he rushed into the hall to get the phone. Yuki closed the door, not wanting to scare Kyon even more as she howled in pain.

Nagato crawled off the bed and onto the floor where she was sick again. She wiped her mouth and started panting. Then there was a sudden gush of liquid. Her eyes widened and she shakily moved her hand down under her skirt. After feeling a drip fall into her palm, she lifted it and saw blood and clear liquid infused together.

She gasped as she realized what was going on. There was an impulse to push, which did with great effort. Yuki got up on her knees and put her hand on the floor about 10 inches from the bottom of her skirt. She squeezed her eyes closed and pushed again. About two minutes of repeating the process of pushing and breathing heavily, she felt something slide into her hand. Slowly she pulled it out further and saw a little baby girl on the floor. "KYON!!!! GET IN HERE!!!"

He ran in from the hallway, his jaw dropping as she saw a baby lying on the floor, screaming and crying. "Tell them I just had a baby!" Nagato yelled in a panic.

"Uh, I think my wife just had a baby…"Kyon said into the phone, still staring at the bloody little body underneath Nagato. Then Kyon ran in, as if snapping out of a trance and took off his belt. He tied it tightly and wrapped around the umbilical cord still attached to the baby. Then he ran out of the room again and came back with a pair of scissors. Kyon's hands shook violently as she cut the cord. He threw the scissors down and picked up the baby and wiped off the blood with his jacket. The paramedics rushed in at that moment, taking the baby and Yuki out of the house on a stretcher. Kyon joined them in the ambulance as they tore through the streets, the sirens bellowing.

Shortly they arrived at the hospital and immediately rushed Nagato into the ICU due to hemorrhaging and the baby was taken into the NICU to be tested for deformities or undeveloped organs; this left Kyon to wait anxiously. After an excruciating 45-minute wait, a doctor came out only to tell him bad news. "I'm afraid that your wife is suffering from severe hemorrhaging internally and externally. We've tried blood transfusions and everything we can and are still working on stopping the blood, but it doesn't look like she's going to pull through. I'm so sorry. You should probably go in to say your goodbye."

The words stung Kyon's heart with a pain unlike any other he had ever felt. Beginning to cry, he followed the doctor into Nagato's hospital room. The hallway was suddenly echoing with footsteps and the door was thrown open. "Kyon! We came as soon as we could!" Haruhi's voice yelled as she ran in with Mikuru and Itsuki.

Quickly, Mikuru knelt down at Nagato's bed and began crying. "Nagato… Can you here me? It's Mikuru. You remember me don't you?" She pressed, tears quickly soaking her cheeks. "Nagato…" She rested her head on her arms and sobbed into the blankets.

Kyon shook Nagato's hand. "Yuki…" She didn't move. "Yuki..?" He called again when she didn't respond. "Yuki..!"

Weakly, she opened her eyes half way. "Th-there's a hill. Everyone is waiting for me. I'm coming…" She closed her eyes again.

"No Yuki! Don't go! You don't need to climb up the hill!  
Stay with me!"

"Ta, ta, ta…Ta, ta, ta…" She began chanting very weakly. Kyon shook her hand again. "Yuki!" He called out to her. She slowly turned her head to face him, the oxygen mask falling off her nose and mouth. "T-tell the baby I'm sorry I won't be there to watch her grow up…"

"No, Yuki! Don't talk like it's the end!" Kyon protested, squeezing her hand a little tighter. Nagato's eyes filled up with tears and she smiled what could be her last, most beautiful smile. "I love you, Kyon. Thank you…" As soon as the words passed her lips, her breath faded and she slowly closed her eyes, the tears dripping down, and her smile never fading.

Kyon's eyes widened. "Yuki…" He let her hand go and it fell limply to the bed. "Yuki?" She still remained silent, unmoving. "YUKI!!!" He screamed and began sobbing as he gazed upon her lifeless body lying before him, hardly recognizable with all the wires and tubes. The color rapidly drained from her face and her lips lost their shine. "If only…If only I hadn't met you. You would still be alive and well. I can't believe I let Haruhi drag me into doing this stupid SOS Brigade thing! If I hadn't had joined you would still be alive and…" He broke off and wept with anguish.

He was vaguely away of Haruhi walking over and wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Kyon." She croaked wretchedly. Abruptly, he was overcome with burning fury. He pushed her away. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" He growled. Haruhi looked shocked. "If you hadn't dragged me into the dumb Brigade I wouldn't have me her and she would still be alive!!!" Kyon yelled at her.]

Haruhi began to cry. "We _all_ lost something today. Don't do this, Kyon. Not now. Cause I can't handle it." She began to cry harder. Kyon's hands curled up into tight fists. "YUKI!!!!!!!!" He screamed and fell to his knees, bawling with overwhelming sadness. "She's gone…"


End file.
